The present invention relates to a catering unit for motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to a catering unit for multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs), 4.times.4's, estate cars, pick-up trucks, station wagons and other recreational vehicles.
It is well known to provide catering facilities for use in vehicles. Such facilities have long been provided in vehicles such as motor homes, coaches, caravans and trailers. For example, German patent publication number DT 2 605 760 A1 discloses a demountable kitchen unit for a bus. The equipment is bolted to the floor of the bus as a replacement fitting for one pair of seats, and using similar fasteners as the seats. The equipment faces the gangway and provides a simple cooking facility as well as food storage, water heating and washing. Waste paper is collected in a removable container in the bottom of the unit. A refrigerated compartment can also be used. This equipment is large and heavy, and it takes up the space occupied by two normal seats. Although it can be removed from the bus, it is clear that the equipment is not portable, i.e., it can not be easily carried or moved by hand.
In German patent publication number 4 329 105 A1 there is described mobile office system including a purpose made unit for replacing the front passenger seat of a motor vehicle. The unit has a worktop on which the driver can position documentation. The worktop can be provided in hinged sections to extend into a sleeping bunk. The unit has a support console which can be used to carry other equipment such as office machines, a coffee maker, or a cool box.
International patent publication number WO97/41001 discloses a fastening system for removably securing equipment to a motor vehicle. This system is particularly useful for the type of vehicles known as "minivans". Fastening systems are also disclosed in a number of other documents. For example, German patent publication number DE 2 961 675 discloses a fixing device for mounting a bicycle to a vehicle. UK patent publication number GB 2 197 628 discloses a means to fix a wheelchair to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,239 discloses a means to fix a seat to a motor vehicle.